


Two of a Kind

by drwink



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, pity party for belial, thats right you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwink/pseuds/drwink
Summary: Sandalphon and Belial are more similar than the Supreme Primarch would like to admit.Set in between Paradise Lost and 000.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Still dark out _ , Sandalphon thought to himself as he stirred from hours of deep sleep. He cracked an eye open to glance out the window. It was late enough that the moon already set, but too early for the sun to rise. 

Definitely too early to get out of bed.

It’d been months since Sandalphon was able to escape the nightmares that haunted him every night and get a restful night of sleep, so right now all he wanted to do was go back to peaceful dreamlessness. Opportunities like these didn’t come by often anymore.

With a soft grumble, Sandalphon rolled over and tugged the soft sheets with him so he could nestle into the warmth behind him. He sighed, tucked himself under the heavy arm that was curled around his waist, and finally settled with his cheek pressed into the expanse of soft, warm skin in front of him.

It only took a few more seconds for Sandalphon’s blood to run cold with realization-- there was someone else in his bed.

In a panic, Sandalphon shot up out of the bed and tumbled inelegantly to the ground with a soft curse. The only thing that cushioned his fall was the tangle of sheets around his legs, that is if you called being half suspended from the bed by sheets a cushion. Thankfully, the body in the bed was heavy enough to keep said sheets anchored down. Sandalphon froze that instant and listened, terrified that he’d woken up the other person.

But all he could hear was the sound of slow, soft breathing.

He let out a sigh of relief. At least he still had some sort of semblance of luck. With a few tugs, Sandalphon freed himself from the sheets and settled on the floor to rest his racing core. After a few steady breaths, he pushed himself up only to see his own naked, pale legs splayed out on the dark wood floors.

He nearly stopped breathing.

_ Where were his clothes? _

Sandalphon was far from the type to sleep bare. It was uncouth and beneath him, as well as simply impractical. (Underclothes were a waste of time and just one more step in donning armor. What would happen if they were surprised by a night attack-- run out to fight half-naked? Please, Sandalphon was above than that.)

The dread in his chest curled even tighter as he realized this wasn’t even his cabin on the Grandcypher. It was too big, and none of his few possessions were here. Outside the window there was no great expanse of sky, but instead the rustling of trees in the night breeze and several village homes with darkened, sleepy windows. 

That’s right. 

They made port on a small island, and due to Lyria’s incessant pestering, he actually stepped out for the evening. Now he remembered.

And god, he really wished he hadn’t.

Images of the previous evening swam through Sandalphon’s head as he slowly and quietly shifted across the floor towards his clothes that had been carelessly tossed to the side. 

Last night, he sat alone in a tavern with a cup of passable coffee. This was his compromise to the rest of the crew: hiding somewhere off the ship. So long as he was ashore, they wouldn’t drag him into  _ further _ pointless horseplay. Unfortunately, his evening was interrupted by the last man Sandalphon wanted to see-- the same man he was just sleeping _ , unclothed,  _ next to.

Once Sanalphon was within reach, he snatched his sword and scabbard from where it lay on the floor and scrambled back to his feet. Hurriedly, he drew the sword and pointed it directly at the slumbering form in the bed.

Belial didn’t stir.

The only movement in the room was the gentle rise and fall of Belial’s bare chest and Sandalphon hands shaking around the leather grip of his sword.

He could end it all right here, right now. It only took one properly aimed thrust and enough force to slide his blade into Belial’s chest and shatter his core. He deserved it, after all. It was Belial’s honeyed words that convinced him to join the Fallen Angels and betray Lucifer. It was Belial who conspired with Lucilius and Beelzebub to not only destroy the world, but the person Sandalphon loved the most.

It was Belial who understood Sandalphon’s pain.

The point of Sandalphon’s sword fell soundlessly to the mattress, far from Belial’s defenseless form.

Sandalphon could remember the evening clearly now. 

Belial slid like a snake up to the counter he sat at with one arm slung around an unwitting, incredibly inebriated woman. She laughed behind her glass of wine and wanted to know everything about Belial’s ‘old friend’ as Sandalphon gave her clipped, short replies. She didn’t seem to realize what sort of devil she was clinging to. If only she wasn’t there, Sandalphon would have gone for Belial’s throat without hesitation.

\---

_ “Sandy and I go way back, after all.” Belial’s gaze never left Sandalphon, even as he twirled his fingers through this poor, stupid woman’s hair. _

_ “You should introduce me to more of your friends, Belial!” She giggled as she playfully smacked his chest. “Especially if they’re as handsome as you two.” _

_ Sandalphon rolled his eyes and grunted into his coffee. He had long since lost his patience for this conversation.  _

_ “Hey, do me a favor, would you?” Belial nosed at her soft, furred ears as he purred. “Get me something to drink? Surprise me.” Sandalphon noticed two things: the soft glow of Anagensis being cast on her back, and that Belial wasn’t drinking, unlike his date.  _

_ Sandalphon glowered back at the devil once they were alone. “What are you up to now? I told you to leave me be.” _

_ “I’m not holding you prisoner, am I? You can leave whenever you want.” Belial smirked as he swung a leg over the bar stool to sit next to Sandalphon. “I told you earlier, I’m not looking for a fight tonight. Even someone like me likes to enjoy a night to get off every now and again.”  _

_ Of course, the last thing Sandalphon wanted to admit to Belial was the fact that he was currently hiding from his own crew. They may not be crossing swords, but this was still a battle-- a battle of endurance. _

_ “Whatever,” Sandalphon snorted as he turned away again. _

_ “You know, I’m surprised to see you all alone. Someone like you would have no problem finding some rousing company for the night,” Belial paused as the corners of his mouth curled cruelly with realization. “Unless you’re  _ still  _ saving yourself for dear ol’ Lucy. How cute.” _

_ Sandalphon gripped his mug so hard he nearly shattered it in his hands. “Don’t you  _ dare _ say his name!” His voice was low but harsh. It was becoming more difficult to resist drawing his sword despite the crowd around them. _

_ “What’s wrong? He was one of my oldest acquaintances, after all. One could argue I knew him even more  _ intimately  _ than you did--” _

_ Sandalphon saw red.  _

_ “ _ Silence!  _ If you dare speak one more word--” _

_ “Sit down, Sandy,” Belial purred cooly. “As much as I love a good vouyer, you’re making a scene, and I don’t put on shows for free.” _

_ It took a few more moments for Sandalphon’s anger to fade enough to see the scene around them. He was on his feet with Belial’s wrist clasped in his hand, about to yank the other out of his chair. His outburst was loud enough that most of the tavern fell quiet to watch what the two curious men were arguing about in the back of the room.  _

_ Strangely enough, Belial’s date didn’t notice. It seemed she was far too interested in the new man she found to hang onto. Belial’s charm must’ve faded. What perfect, wretched timing. _

_ With a face hot with embarrassment, Sandalphon pulled himself back into the chair and turned his back to the room. Whether it was a matter of life or death, or just a casual encounter, Belial always found a way to make him miserable. _

_ “We’re more alike than you realize, Sandy,” Belial hummed, fingering the melted wax that pooled beneath the candle before them. The heat didn’t seem to bother him.  _

_ “Do you  _ ever  _ shut up?” he groused. Belial, unsurprisingly, continued.  _

_ “We’re both miserable little creations without the one man our world revolves around.” _

_ For once, Sandalphon didn’t have a retort. Belial was right, and Sandalphon never realized it. Every time the astral researcher Lucilius came to the garden (to speak with Lucifer), Belial trailed after him like a shadow. It wasn’t unlike the way Sandalphon trailed after Lucifer every chance he got.  _

_ He never bothered to think about what kind of relationship Belial and Lucilius had. Did they actually have one...? _

_ “It hurts, doesn’t it?” Belial thoughtfully rubbed a bit of wax between his fingers, rolling it into a ball as it cooled. “He’s gone somewhere you can’t follow and expects you to just carry on without him.” _

_ Something about the wistful expression on Belial’s face was painful to look at. Sandalphon’s chest was tight, not only from his own loneliness, but now Belial’s as well. He even reminded himself that this was  _ Belial, _ angel of deception, master liar, and that this undoubtedly was some sort of trick. _

_ The last thing Sandalphon ever wanted was  _ commiserate _ with Belial. _

_ “You’re drunk,” Sandalphon huffed, looking for any sort of excuse for Belial’s behavior. _

_ “Nope. Can’t.” Belial chuckled as he idly drew shapes of wax into the tabletop. “Neither could Lucy, by the way, which is a damn shame. What I wouldn’t give to see him stumbling over his feet, drunk.” He smirked mischievously at Sandalphon. “That really stimulates the imagination, doesn’t it? What would you do in that scenario, little Sandy?”  _

_ He didn’t want to think about that! It was a disgrace to Lucifer’s memory! _

_ But Sandalphon couldn’t help but imagining it-- he thought of Lucifer with an arm slung around his own shoulders as they both laughed and stumbled around together. They’d fall down in a heap of limbs, Lucifer on top while Sandalphon splayed out in the dewy grass of the garden. The two of them would continue to laugh until they noticed one another and the position they were in, and then it’d be like a spark ignited. Lucifer’s warm hands would cup Sandalphon’s face and tilt his chin up just before his soft lips-- _

_ “What sort of dirty little dream did you come up with, hm?” Belial’s voice was hot and husky in his ear, and cut right through his thoughts like a knife. Flustered, Sandalphon pressed his palm to Belial’s cheek and shoved him away, only earning a laugh.  _

_ “You’re just too easy!” Belial continued to chuckle as he took Sandalphon’s hand in his own. He brought it up to his mouth so his lips brushed Sandalphon’s knuckles, murmuring low. Sandalphon couldn’t bring himself to look away. “I have a proposition for you: why don’t we explore those little fantasies of yours? Just tonight, of course. I have some scheming against the Supreme Primarch and the Singularity to get back to, after all.” _

_ Sandalphon finally yanked his hand back with a scowl. “Idiot I have no interest in you. Just leave me alone and let me enjoy my night in peace!” He tried to act like the faint flush on his cheeks wasn’t there. _

_ “I’m not talking about anything special,” Belial leaned forward on his elbow, gaze laced with temptation. “Just two lonely men with a thirst that can never be quenched. We’re beasts with needs and urges. There’s no shame in satisfying a physical desire when--” _

_ Sandalphon didn’t handle it any longer.  _

_ He snagged Belial by the collar and jerked him forward, lips clumsily pressed against the other’s. His eyes were squeezed shut, hiding from his own embarrassment, so he didn’t see Belial’s genuine surprise. _

_ Sandalphon’s breath was short when he pulled away. “Get us a room.” _

_ \---- _

The rest of the evening Sandalphon didn’t dare try to remember. It was lewd,  _ shameful--  _ no, he’ll stop right there. Even thinking that far was too embarrassing. 

Instead he focused on Belial. What was he to do now? It felt wrong to kill in cold blood, but he had to think of all the lives that would undoubtedly be saved by Belial’s death. It’d be in the best interest of the skies if Belial was killed once and for all. 

So why was this so hard? 

Because they were supposedly the same? That couldn’t be further from the truth. Belial’s whole argument was they were both unfortunate enough to lose someone they cared about, but who wasn’t? It was just a lousy pickup line.

But at the end of the day, Sandalphon knew he had a place in Lucifer’s heart, even if it took him so long to realize it. And now that Lucifer was gone, Sandalphon had Lyria, the captain, and the rest of the crew.

Who did Belial have? 

It was clear Lucilius never once cared for anyone outside of himself, other than perhaps Lucifer, but even that looked more like a perverse obsession than actual affection. And Beelzebub? The idea of that man being affectionate was laughable.

Realizing this, there was no way Sandalphon could destroy such a pitiful creature.

Slowly and carefully, he sheathed his sword and stepped away from the bed. Thankfully, Belial seemed to still be asleep, and even if he wasn’t, he was making no indication that he planned on getting up. Piece-by-piece, Sandalphon redressed, all while keeping an eye on Belial. Soon enough, he was fully clothed, armored, and had his sword clipped back onto his belt.

He gave one last glance at Belial.

The primarch remained unmoving, silent save for his soft breaths. The usual cruel and cunning look on Belial’s face was replaced with soft peacefulness as he slept. It was like he was an entirely different person. Instead of the dark adjutant of the fallen angels, tonight he was just a lonely man undoubtedly mislead by another crueller than himself. But no amount of secret serene looks could excuse Belial for his sins. 

This night was a mistake, but Sandalphon can at least see how he made it.

It could all still have been a lie to trick Sandalphon into his bed, but something deep in Sandalphon’s core doubted that. Belial would never do anything to make him look anything less than grand or powerful, but now Sandalphon could only see someone truly pathetic and alone. This was a side Belial would never be able to hide again.

Because of that, Sandalphon slipped through the door and left without a sound. 

There would be another day to subdue Belial. And maybe then Sandalphon would be able to forget what a miserable beast Belial was and do his duty as the Supreme Primarch and rid the skies of evil.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often what we miss most is what we cannot have.

Belial wasn’t used to having regrets.

“What do you think, Cilius? Should we have brought some friends?”

The Fallen Primarch mused out loud to the nothingness, or at least he thought it was out loud. It was so hard to tell what was in his mind and what was real. He wasn’t even sure if Lucilius was just giving him the usual silent treatment or if he actually didn’t exist anymore. Belial wasn’t even sure if he existed anymore.

This Void, this space between worlds, was such a funny little place.

“I think some company would really liven things up. It’d be nice to have a warm body or few to slide into every now and again.”

Belial was no stranger to loneliness. She was a pesky mistress-- always hard to shake, you see. When she was with you, you carried the weight of two, or maybe three. Despite that, there were times you wouldn’t even notice she was there. She’d linger in your shadow as you chased the idea of other people and other relationships, but when you turned back, she was the only one there-- her hand in yours. Always.

He spent two thousand years waiting, biding his time, chasing away that loneliness in the company found in late night bars and between silky bedsheets. But only the right person could chase away loneliness. And that ‘right person’ could also ruin a man.

God, he didn’t know if he wanted to strangle Sandalphon or kiss him.

“We have all the time in the world. Why don’t we do something fun?”

When he asked Lucilius that, he was ignored.

When he asked Sandalphon the same thing, he was met with an eye roll and a shove, but despite his disdain, Sandalphon followed after him.

It’s a shame that it took until now for Belial to realize there was only one time he was truly free of loneliness.

“I think what I miss the most is the way flesh trembles under your fingertips.” Like the way goosebumps ran down Sandalphon’s spine whenever he got excited. He shivered, but was so bad at hiding it, precious thing. “Or those little sounds of pleasure when you’re begged for more.” Like the sweet hitch of Sandalphon’s breath. The soft moans he tried to hide, but Sandalphon’s heart was just too big. That little angel felt so much, and so strongly. No one could hide something like that.

“The…”

He couldn’t get Sandalphon’s _goddamn_ laugh-- that genuine laughter meant just for him and only him that night-- out of his head.

The weight on Belial’s chest was heavy and tight. Ordinarily, he’d think to use that as a clue or evidence that he still existed. It’s what Lucilius would want, but lately he found himself less motivated to dwell on the things that hurt.

“What about you, Cilius? Miss anything?”

Like always, Belial was met with cold, stony silence. 

He supposed couldn’t really blame it on the Void. This was what it was always like with Lucilius. Belial filled the silence with chatter, and Lucilius only gave him more of that same emptiness. It was the same 2000 years ago, and it was the same now.

“Ah... It’s funny, the things you realize when given the time to think. Right, Cilius?”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean to write this in the same format as the fic posted before this, but oh well. If it ain't broke. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It was supposed to be a drabble anyway.


End file.
